Tingle
"Tingle, Tingle! Kooloo-Limpah!" Tingle (チンクル Chinkuru) ''is minor antagonist featured in ''Closed Ocean. Tingle is an inmate of pending Jail sent by Luigi Mario to assassinate Jorlyne Kevjor and Mario Mario on their way to the prison courtyard in order to stop them from delivering Jorvin Kevjor's Stand DISC to the Negax Foundation. He is a Stand User and wields Fairies Wear Boots. Tingle originates from the Legend of Zelda series as a reoccurring character. He is a thirty-five year old man who is obsessed with "forest fairies". Above all, Tingle's dream is to become a forest fairy himself, and dresses up in green costumes resembling the Hero's Clothes worn by Link, as he believes that these green clothes are the same as those worn by the "forest fairies" he seeks to emulate. Appearance Tingle is a short man (roughly less than 3 feet tall) of 35. Even though he appears to be Hylian, he dresses up in green costumes slightly resembling that of which Link wears. He wears tight red shorts and a necklace with a clock that is permanently stuck at 4 o'clock. Personality Tingle has a fixation for rupees, which he says that he needs in order to survive. He was once a kind, childish, playful, somewhat confused, peculiar, slightly greedy and strange (if not flamboyant) person, but changed quite dramatically when he fell on hard times financially. After that, he was imprisoned for hijacking and murder, stabbing a female professor sixty-nine times for not giving him rupees. Supposedly, it was Pinkle (his female assistant), Knuckle, Ankle and David Jr. (Siblings, David Jr. is adopted) who reported him to the police. A calculating individual, he evidences some arrogance; thinking that he is stronger than pending, and could or might take him out along with allies. Abilities * Stand: Tingle's Stand, Fairies Wear Boots, is a humanoid Stand of a height and build similar to Tingle's. A dark band of wilted flowers circles its head at the height of its eyes; and its overall appearance is that of a muscular fairy wearing spiked boots. At its wrists are roughly spherical cages or rotating parts that can turn at high speed and launch balloons and Tingle bombs. It is is a powerful Stand relying on its crippling power of gravity removal to disable its victims and then harass them from afar until they die by themselves from the deadly environment they create. It is considerably dangerous and nearly impossible to defend against once set up. Only the cooperation of pending's versatile power (which by itself could only temporarily counter its effects) and Jorlyne's pending could the two Stand Users defeat Tingle. If one of Fairies Wear Boots' balloons connects to someone, the victim becomes the center of a zero-gravity environment. Having a balloon attached to them causes the victim to stop being subject to gravity as well as anything or anyone they touch until the balloon pops, though it will inflate again. The sudden loss of gravity is crippling for the victims who are guaranteed to be disoriented. However, the most dangerous property of Fairies Wear Boots is that its power creates a chain reaction that causes the air in the nearby vicinity to become weightless. It eventually creates a vacuum of about 20 meters around the victim that threatens to suck away their blood from any wound and eventually causes the boiling of the bloodsteam long before suffocation sets in. In the vacuum, anything containing air becomes a potential explosive, which Tingle uses to his advantage to propel shrapnel of various objects into his enemies. This vacuum is dangerous both for the victims and Tingle, who must stay away from the victim. Tingle himself can become weightless, but his better mastery of movement in a zero-gravity environment makes him nimble. Tingle can freely toggle the weightlessness of particular objects and people, shown by the balloon attached something inflating or deflating. Fairies Wear Boots is armed with two centrifuges on each wrist that can store small objects such as screws and bolts and then turn at high speed, accumulating centrifugal energy inside the objects before launching them at enemies as Tingle bombs. The use of physical objects as ammunition means that Tingle needs to reload them regularly. Tingle uses the centrifuges in conjunction with the vacuum the victims create around them to slightly wound them and accelerate the blood loss. He is adept at shooting with the centrifuges and can even use rebounds to bypass defenses. Tingle can also summon the centrifuges directly on his wrists. Involvement in plot Tingle generates a zero-gravity environment in a small area of the prison in order to disable and attack Jorlyne Kevjor and Mario Mario as they travel to the prison courtyard. He is defeated when pending condenses atmosphere to form protective suits for himself and Jorlyne, before they both retaliate. Trivia * He is the Lang Rangler of Closed Ocean. * His Stand is named after the song "Fairies Wear Boots" by Black Sabbath. Category:Closed Ocean Category:Minor antagonists Category:Good turns evil Category:Enemies of JorJor Category:Stand users Category:Status unknown